


The saving

by FeeTheFairy



Series: This ain't Romeo and Juliet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, King!Derek, M/M, Modern Royalty, No Hale Fire, no werewolfs, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeTheFairy/pseuds/FeeTheFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys!<br/>Ehrr well this is my first fanfic wich i decided to write not long after i started watching Teen Wolf.<br/>Please tell me if u find any grammatical errors so i can edit it. ( English isn't my mother language so please excuse me for my bad english)<br/>And also it's very short and i will re-edit really oftteenn so don't be suprised if u re-read it and it's somehow diffrent!<br/>Critic wished~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Thank you who ever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> Ehrr well this is my first fanfic wich i decided to write not long after i started watching Teen Wolf.  
> Please tell me if u find any grammatical errors so i can edit it. ( English isn't my mother language so please excuse me for my bad english)  
> And also it's very short and i will re-edit really oftteenn so don't be suprised if u re-read it and it's somehow diffrent!  
> Critic wished~

Stiles doesn't remember much.   
But he still knows everything about that one day. The day his mother died.  
  
His father had to work and didn't know what to do with Stiles so he took Stiles with him. Stilinski worked at a castle.  
Well, at THE castle.It was the Hale castle, the rulers of the country.  
The queen and the King had three kids when Stilinski brought Stiles there for the first time.  
At first Stiles was dropped off at the kitchen where all the maids tried to cheer him up. Which ended that Stiles started crying again and somehow accomplished to break 5 jars of honey 3 plates, a cup and well, to run away.  
  
Stiles had never been in the castle before so he didn't knew where to run. He just wanted to be somewhere else, not in a room with about 25 women and men who tried to cook and play with him ( all the attemps to play with him were just rejected with a shaking head).  
He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going.

Even though he knew his mother wasn't here anymore he tried to find her.  
He looked in every corner he thought where she could possibly be.  
In the end he somehow landed in the garden.  
A really  **big** garden.   
  
Everywhere he looked were pretty flowers and weird looking trees.  
After he ran through the whole garden he ended up sitting at lilltle lake with a even more weird looking tree by its side.

Stiles noticed how sad the tree looked and a thing his dad always said came into his mind  
'' Well, son you know that there are many things in the world, don't you?'', he did nodd, '' Some of these things or maybe also even people can look sad, so if you ever see someone who looks a bit like this'' his dad made a sad face '' you should go to them and try to cheer them up!''.

  
Stiles walked to the tree and rembered his dad saying that in the garden of the Hales they had a tree called a ''Trauerweide'' which was a german word for weeping willow.  
Shy stiles touched the tree and mumbled some compliments to it.   
He didn't know why but he felt a bit more relaxed.  
  
He seated himself next to the tree and looked at the lake. His mom always loved water. She teached him how to swim when he've been four.  
Stiles didn't want but had to cry. Near soundless sobs escaped his mouth. When suddenly someone stod behind him.  
  
It was a boy, around the age of ten, maybe? The boy had really dark hair and green eyes. He kind of looked like a spoiled child but somehow serious.

'' Who are you?'' That stupid looking child asked. As Stiles looked up to him that dumb kid looked very confused at him.   
Stiles didn't like him but replied ''Stiles... Stiles Stilinski'', he wiped away his tears.  
The kid looked suprised. '' So you're the kid from that guardian, your mother died, right ?'' the kid asked.  
Stiles tried to hold back his tears and just nodded.  
  
Suddenly the kid hugged him and Stiles didn't know what to do, but he kinda hugged him back.  
The child then stood up and held out a hand for Stiles.  
''I'm Derek Hale, nice to meet you''.  
  
Stiles shaked hands with him. Somehow that kid didn't look stupid anymore.  
''Wanna play a game?'', Derek asked and Stiles just nodded slowly.  
A big fat grin came across that kid and grabbed for Stiles hand to get him to run with him.  
  
Stiles didn't have an option, so he ran, ran away with the Kings child, but Stiles didn't know that. Derek just seemed to be a normal kid wich was maybe a bit spoiled to him.  
They played till evening and longer. They played till Stiles dad and many other guardians searched for them. Because, well Stiles was his fathers child and Derek the Kings and Queens.  
  
When the guards finnaly found them, the kids were laughing and having fun with messing with them.   
After 8pm the Queen showed up and watched the kids, which were still followed by the guards.  
She chuckeld, Stilinski stand next to her, ''I'm verry sorry for my childs behavior, my queen''.  
But she just laughed happily   
  
'' It's not a problem. It's been a while since i last saw my Derek this happy!''  
As Stiles and Derek saw their parents the kids ran up to them and hugged them.  
Derek looked pleased and opened his mouth.  
  
''Mom ..?''  
She nodded ''Yes my son?  
'' Could Stiles live here? With his dad? I really want to play with him again but Stiles said he didn't know if he would ever come back''  
Derek looked at his mother with puppy eyes.  
  
''Well does he want to live here?'', Stilinski was a bit confused and startled as the queen asked Stiles.  
'' Oh yes! I'd really like to stay!'' he replied happily.  
Stilinski looked at the queen.  
  
''Then it's a thing. I'll get you two a butler who will show you both your rooms!''  
'' But my queen I can't accept su-'' but the queen silenced Stiles dad.  
  
'' I'm really looking forward to live with you, Stiles, and also with your dad'' she said and patted Stiles lightly on the head.  
Stiles couldn't do anything else but smile and Derek began to hug stiles and jump in the air because of the just achieved happiness.

Derek followed the boy and his dad all the way to the rooms and said good night.  
Stiles went into the room after hugging Derek once again and saw an huge bed. It didn't even took two seconds and Stiles started jumping on the bed.  
Suddenly his father came in and just smiled at him. Stiles jumped into his fathers arms and mumbled something wich sounded like   
'' Thanks for taking me here dad..''

Stilinski could tell that his son just started to sleep so he lay him in his enourmous bed and put a blanket over him.  
''Good night'' he mutterd 

Derek couldn't believe how happy he was. He liked Stiles. He was a quirky kid and really loud but he liked him and then that last phrase he said  
''Thank you for saving me''


	2. Moral Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so long!  
> Had a bit stress and many exams soo... but well here u go  
> ( and also if there's someone who would like to pre-read and correct my texts pls contacst me through tumblr or ask.fm|| http://kawaii-dean-winchester.tumblr.com/ | http://ask.fm/FuFuFee )  
> And also if u find any typos or anything pls tell me

" Since when do you guys even know each other?"

" TWO WEEKS!" 

" Really Stiles?"

" Yes, Derek! And this time it's for real!"

The dark haired guy sighed.  
" Wait how old are you?"  


The other one looked confused  
" I'm 13! And so is she!", he said with arms crossed.

" Do you even know her name?"  
  
"Yes I do. She's named Lydia Martin! She's the consultants daughter! And... and she has amazing  eyes.. and  wonderful strawberry blonde hair"    
Stiles was crazy for her! No doubt! He saw her sometimes in the castle and she always looked like... Stiles didn't know what but it was something awesome!  
  
And again Derek sighed.  


It was like this since forever.   
Every two or three weeks Stiles had a new crush, a new girl Stiles would talk about. Derek wasn't dumb so he knew what this pressure in his heart was. He was completly jealous.  
Stiles didn't know that there was someone who liked him. Derek did. Yes Derek did like him. He didn't know wh but this moled and weird guy was for him the one.

And every day Derek had to listen what Stiles would tell him about his new crush.  
  
Stiles took a look at Derek. Derek looked a little pale  
"Is something wrong?'"  
  
"No.. no everything is fine"   
The older one smiled.  
It wouldn't take long an Derek would be 16, the time when he officaly would be called the next sucessor for the throne.  
He really didn't want to...   
  
Stiles just had his always stupid grin on his face which derek adored so much.  
  
  
It's been five years since Stiles moved in with his dad.   
It didn't take long an they became best friends. Also Stiles found a kid called Scott who was the Castle Nurses son.  
Derek looked at Stiles   
"See you tomorrow!  
  
"G'd Night!"  
Stiles shouted at Derek when he went away.  
  
The sun was setting and he had to change.  
His mother would be there, at dinner, well she wasn't away often but he always liked it when she came back from a voyage.  
He felt like he hadn't seen her for months.  
Promptly he went into his room and looked for appropriate clothes.  
  
He got changed and then head for the dinnig room.  
His mom was there.   
With her his dad, uncle and two sisters.  
They all already seated themselves.  
Quickly he grab himself a chair and sat down.  
Shyly he looked at Talia.  
The dinner got served.  
They talked.  
It got late.  
Everyone did head for their rooms.  
So did he.  
  
Derek layed on the bed knowing that today was one of the rare and last chances he would get.  
  
It didn't take long and Talia appeard in the dorway to Dereks room.  
" Still not asleep?"  
she asked.  
  
Derek just nodded.  
"Mom..."  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"I think i have something to tell you"  
He ran his hand through his hair.  
" Well... there is this person.."  
  
Talia came over and sat next to him.  
" Who is it, sweetheart? Just tell me! One of the maids?"  
She was interested.  
  
Derek didn't know what to do.   
He knew he was something that most people would disgust, maybe his mother would disgust him too?  
"It-It's not someone from the maids..."  
  
" Okay, but who is it? Come on tell your mother"  
Softly she rubbed his shoulder.  
  
He inhaled  
"and it's not even a girl."  
  
His mother looked a bit confused but seemed like she would accept him beeing gay.  
  
" The McCall kid?"  
  
"NO MON! Oh no no nope never!"  
There it was, him beeing sort of a teenager  
  
Talia just smiled  
  
"It's Stiles..."  
Derek said in a very quiet voice  
  
" The one we accommodated since he was ... like seven?" 

He nodded  
" Yes... you took him and his dad in as his mother died.."  
  
She looked a bit astonished.  
" You could have told me sooner"  
Talia teased him while she poked his waist  
  
"MOM"  
He said laughing when he reached for her arms  
  
Talia smiled  
" Thank you for telling me"  
Slowly she stood up and left the room.  
  
Derek felt good. Now he knew he could try to get Stiles. Make Stiles his. Making Stiles his king.  
He smiled into himself and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You!", Talia shouted  
" Get Stilinski here!"  
The servant ran as quick as his feet could take him.  
" No ... no we can't let this happen!"  
She ruffled her hair.  
"NO!" She repeated .

Stilinski suddenly came into the room.  
  
" YOU! " Talia yelled.  
  
Stilinski was terriefied   
'' I'm sorry my queen, I don't understand''  
  
" You! and Stiles will leave! Tonight! Be happy that i won't execute you both!"  
She pointed at Stilinski.  
Her face wasn't sweet anymore, not how it usually was  
  
Stilinski didn't know how to react why should they leave?  
Did Stile do something bad?  
Did he anger the queen?  
Where would they  go? What would happen to them?  
"May I ask my queen.." ,he started and she nodded so he went on " Did we anger you? What happend?"  
  
Talia calmed a bit down  
" I'll write you a text. I can't explain now. You'll recieve the letter when you both are leaving tonight"  
  
" Where should we go?"  
  
" As far as possible. We'll get you a little house, so don't worry. We also buy your food and everything you need. Stiles can also continue his school work. Due to that Stiles will work here when he's older. Understood?"  
She tried to restrain herself an exhaled.  
  
"Yes my queen"  
  
Slowly Stiles dad went out of the room.  
What should he tell Stiles? What would his reaction be? He clenched his fist and bit his lip.  
  
He stormed into the room Stiles sitting at the table reading a book  
"Hey dad what-"  
  
  
"We're going to leave, tonight!"  
  
"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YES YES COME OUT TO THE PARENTS!
> 
> NO NO NO STILES HAS TO MOVE!
> 
>  
> 
> (I DON'T EVEN NOW AT WHAT TIME THIS FF IS BUT I SAY THAT AT THAT TIME BEEING GAY WASN'T SOMETHING U WANTED PEOPLE TO KNOW EXCEPT U'RE AWESOME! WHY AM I SCREAMING?)


	3. Why didn't you save me?

Stiles was confused. What was going on? Why would they have to leave the castle? What did Stiles do? Did Derek hate him?  
"What?" he asked again to calm himself down.  
No this wasn't happening. This wasn't real. Atleast that was what he hoped.  
He didn't want to leave Derek alone. He knew Derek well and he knows that Derek would be sad. Stiles didn't want Derek to be sad  
  
"We have to leave, son.." his dad started "... I'm so sorry"  
Stiles father meant it. He ran a hand through his hair and seated himself next to Stiles.  
He calmed a bit down.   
" The queen'll gives us a new home where we are going to live... She  is going to pay for everything. You'll also be able to continue your school."  
His father tried to sound hopeful, tried to make Stiles feel a bit better about that absurd situation.  
  
"But why do we have to leave?"  
Stiles sounded gloomy.   
He tried to hold back his tears.  
He was going to get seperated from his best friend. The person who saved him that one day..   
Stiles didn't want to believe it. He felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
Stilinski couldn't look at his son, instead he grabbed him by the shoulder and held Stiles close to him.  
That was it. Stiles couldn't resist anymore, he weeped  and shed bitter tears.   
  
He sniffed one- two times and then asked the question which has been of the tip of his tongue the whole time  
" Does Derek hate me..?"  
His voices broke at the word 'hate' but found itself again and contuined the sentence.  
  
He was afraid. What if?  
Always what if. What if Derek DID hate him? What if he never really liked Stiles? What if he would never see Derek again?  
The weight of his own feelings for the broody dark haired prince collapsed onto himself. His chest felt tight.  
  
His dad ruffled Stiles hair and soothed him.  
"I can assure you that Derek doesn't hate you"  
Stilinski smiled as he was in his mind searching an explanation why they had to leave.  
" Well you know he is going to be the next sucessor and he has to prepare everything for his .. you know.. cerenomy"  
  
Stiles nodded.  
He understood.  
Still didn't want to go.  
" If Dereks happy so am I" He sighed and the pressure on his chest left.. well for now.  
  
They smiled at each other  
" Do you need help with the packing?"  
Stiles snorted.  
" No no I can do that alone you know, I'm thirteen not ten''  
  
The older man looked at his son and was grateful that Stiles did accept it.  
  
  
  


Project wooing Stiles could begin!  
Derek was excited. Stiles could finally be his. Well if he wanted.  
Slowly and silently he paced to stiles door.  
Steady he opend it.  
" GOOD MORNING"  
he yelled and jumped into the room.  
But he got distracted, no one was there. Well nothing except for the furniture but, all personal items were gone.  
"STILES?"  
  
Derek cried out.  
What if something happend to him? Derek wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  
Something in his chest clenched   
He panicked.  
Where was Stiles?  
Why now? He was about to woo the fuck out of Stiles!   
Quickly he shook his head and apologized for his bad english, well apologized in his thoughts.  
He hurried through the hallways and searched everywhere where he could think of Stiles being there.

But no.  
Nothing.  
He was confused. What was going on? He bit his lip.  
He opened the door to the dining room.  
Peter, Cora and Laura sat there and were eating their breakfast.  
" Does anyone of you know where Stiles is? Or his dad?" he sounded desperate.  
  
The family members shared a confused look  
" Didn't she tell him?"  
Cora started  
  
"Don't think so" Peter replied  
  
" Defiently not, look at him" Laura continued  
  
" Who didn't tell me what?"  
Angry he looked at them.  
What was going on? he didn't know and he hated not knowing.   
  
Laura and Cora sighed and Peter frowned.  
" You really don't know?" he asked  
  
Derek shook his head  
" I have no plan what you're talking about"  
he crossed his arms and expected to get to know what they were talking about but, well this day wasn't a nice as he hoped it would be.  
  
" Well then we're not telling you"  
Laura said while she started to smile.  
That smile she always had when she knew something didn't know.  
he hated it. Right now he did well, hate **everything.**

He didn't even try. He knew that he wouldn't get anything out of it.  
Why did he have to have the most stubborn sister or well family members because he had to include Peter who was his uncle.  
" Do you know where mom is atleast?"  
  
All three of them nodded  
" In her room"  
  
" She'll be here in a few minutes so come on kid seat yourself and eat your breakfast"  
He did as suggested and ate a bit.  
Even though his mom needed more than a few minutes to get into the dining room.  
A half hour passed as she suddenly dropped in.  
" Good morning my beloved family"  
she sing sang.  
Everyone greeted her with a smile, even Derek.  
" Mom?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
" Can we talk after you finisched your breakfast?"  
  
" Yes we can"   
She seemed do be very happy, and again Derek didn't know why.  
This whole family was beginning to drive him mad. He let out a small sigh and then, returned to his breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bread and bacon.  
  


One by one his family members stood up and went to their own rooms.  
Till Talia and Derek were alone neither of them said anything.  
  
"So, what is it?" Dereks mother asked.  
  
Derek cleared his throat, he was nervous.  
" Where is Stiles..?"  
He began. His mothers face got dark but he continued.  
" This morning I went to his room and tried to wake him up but he wasn't there..."  
  
" I'm so sorry..." was the first thing he heard after he ended speaking. He looked up and saw Talia with a sad face.  
He panicked, the second time this morning.  
" What happend ?!"  
  
Now it was Talia's turn to clear her throat.  
" Stiles wanted to leave..."  
Derke looked at her.   
What? Why would Stiles want to leave him?  
Did Derek offend him somehow?  
And if, when?  
How?  
His eyes widened in fear.  
"W-Why did he l-lea-leave?" Derek stuttered.  
If he thought about it he didn't even wanted to know. He began to feel sick like he could throw up any second now.  
  
Talia opened her mouth, closed it again and did this twice before she figured out what to tell her son.   
She needed to make Derek hate Stiles. Yes that was it! She would lie to him and tell him the worst thing Derek will ever have heard.  
His first teenage love would be destroyed but she wouldn't feel guilty about that.  
Thing like that happen all the time. He'll fall in love again. Next time hopefully not a boy.  
  
" He came with his dad into my room last night after i talked to you...  
He told me that he had the feeling that you were annoying and a... twat? I think that was what he said. He told me that he hated you, how you behaved and looked, and asked me if I could seperate you two"  
That was the first thing that came into her mind. She didn't know whe shy said twat but, well who cares? She surely not.  
  
Derek felt like somebody just sliced his whole body up and ripped everything that was inside him out.  
Why would Stiles say something like this. They've been friends for so long. They've been, haven't they?  
He felt confused and pained, what should he do..? Plan wooing Stiles was for the bin. Stiles hated him. he wasn't even here anymore.  
  
" I didn't want him to hurt you so i send him and his father away. I don't know where they are right now but i hope as far as possible"  
She concluded.  
She was a bad woman but even she couldn't hurt her own son more. No, okay, maybe a little bit.  
" He said you didn't deserve him"  
Okay that was enough, Derek would never ever fall in love with this stupid kid again, even if he would return.  
  
Derek's eyes were filled with tears but he did hold them back.  
His pain got replaced with anger.  
" T-This stupid kid"  
He was furious. He never felt so bad in his life.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                         _five years later_  
  
                                                                  **NEW**   **NEWS! PRINCE DEREK GETTING THE CROWN IN THREE DAYS! NEW NEWS**

 

  
It's been a hell of years but finally Stiles could see Derek AGAIN!  
Stiles was excited like a little kid. Finally! Finally! He thought.  
He did learn a much the time he was away. He always tried his best and got the best scores of the whole class so he could impress Derek.  
Stiles never heard anything from him and didn't know what happened after he left but he would cath up on everything.  
  
He was nervous and he was shaking. Stiles stood right infront of the huge gate. But he smiled as it opened and took some steps.  
What Derek would look like? He could only imagine. But he was sure he would be handsome.  
  
After he left with his dad Stiles realized what he really was feeling for Derek.   
His father always talked with him about it about how he felt as he met his mother.  
Stiles always listened because those stories were his favorites and now he was going to make his own stories.  
  
(POV)  
  
It's been a hell of years. He did try everything to convince his mom that he would get the crown earlier than expected. And he succeeded .  
In all those years the hatred he had for stiles grew and grew.  
It was so big that he even tried to forget it so he wouldn't kill anybody if anyone would ever say his name.  
  
  
  
Stiles was searching for his old room and looked at how much the castle had changed.  
he saw many faces and people he didn't know but many old ones.  
he even saw Scott and ran into Scott's arms.  
Scott talked with him and about what happened.  
Stiles knew some things other were new for him. It was okay. He was here to learn and to teach, or well to advise. He was going to be the King's consultant.  
The queen did witnessed it as he once wrote her a letter.  
  
Derek couldn't sit still and finally chose to stand up. He ran through his room from one wall to another.  
he couldn't stand it anymore, he even opened the door and ran out of his room to the garden.  
Derek knew his destination.   
The weeping willow or Trauerweide how he liked to call it. He liked to call it like this because he knew it was a word in another language for weeping willow. He didn't know who told him that but he liked that fact and always liked to use it.  
  
On his way into the garden he needed to get through the whole place and somehow managed to walk into someone.  
  
Both of them dropped on the ground  
  
Stiles was the first to talk  
" Ow, ow ow, I'm sorry. So, so sorry"  
he said stood up and held out a hand for the dark haired and angry looking guy, which was totally handsome if Stiles was honest with himself. He had perfect cheekbones and stubbles.  
  
Derek took his hand  
" Oh no, I'm sorry"   
He looked up and saw someone he never saw before.   
The guy looked very pretty and had many moles and such amazing eyes.  
He swear he had seen him somewhere before. He looked so familiar but, Derek didn't know who he was.  
" Well no problem, see you"  
  
Stiles smiled as the broody looking guy, who okay okay looked like the most perfect human on earth, walked away in the direction where Stiles supposed the gardens were.  
" I hope so" he whispered to himself and then headed to his old room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to write!  
> But well, i hope you enjoyed the first part of ''For the Kings sake''  
> I planed to make three parts and well this is the first so stay tuned for the next two!


End file.
